<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Witches Connect Over Literature by somuchchaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747872">When Witches Connect Over Literature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchchaos/pseuds/somuchchaos'>somuchchaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, i don't know what else to put</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchchaos/pseuds/somuchchaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, The Azura Bookclub. It now exists and they just bond over literature.</p><p>Yes, this is a Lumity fanfic. </p><p>Wholesome fluff and wholesome bonding</p><p>I just had the idea of the two of them listening to chill beats and drinking hot chocolate while snuggled up against each other with a weighted blanket reading a Azura book with the light spell all around them in a dimly lit room and- yeah, I've been on tumblr way too long.</p><p>Credits to the characters go to Dana Terrace and Disney Channel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Starting Up The Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi y'all. I wrote this book on wattpad but I wanted to put it on here because i don't know, everyone needs some wholesome lumity fluff in their life. And also, stan Luz Noceda.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rainy afternoon at the Boiling Isles, and for every student at Hexide, it was just another dreary day at the school.</p><p>But not for Amity Blight and Luz Noceda.</p><p>The two girls had started what seemed like an unlikely friendship, or a bond as Amity would brush it off as, and they had been waiting for this day for, well, a while.</p><p>Today was the day they would be starting up the Secret Azura Bookclub (or SAB as Luz jokingly called it). And despite Amity's demeanor during class, she was glowing with excitement and anxiously waiting for the afternoon to begin. Luz, on the other hand, was the same joyful self as always but seemed more happier today.</p><p>Finally, the bell screamed the toll of the afternoon and the students all walked out of their classrooms. Amity was waiting for Luz so they could secretly walk together to the library in Amity's secret spot for the book club, but Luz just ran right past her. 'Huh,' Amity thought. 'That was odd. We both said that we would walk together...' Amity just brushed the thoughts away, thinking that Luz just needed to grab some stuff at the weird Owl Lady's house. Why Luz continued to live there, Amity had no idea. She had heard odd rumors of what was lurking behind the walls of the Owl House. But she chose not to listen to the rumors.</p><p>As Amity continued on her way to the library, she heard the sounds of laughter coming from a classroom. "I can't believe Amity is choosing to spend her time with that human." the familiar voice of Boscha laughed. Amity turned red at the words, but kept moving forward. "So what if I choose to hang out with the human? She's better company than your sorry butt." Amity whispered.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>Finally, Amity had made it to the library. She opened the doors and found the place was nearly empty, aside from the librarian putting back the returned books. Amity made her way over to the romance section and pulled the lever to open the door.</p><p>When the door had opened, Amity gasped at the sight (and the sounds and the smell) of her secret room. Inside, Luz was drawing up a new light ball with the light spell. Decorated around the room were the light balls floating up towards the ceiling. The room was dimly lit and two bean bag chairs, one in a mint green and the other violet, sat in the center of the room with a striped blue, yellow, and pink weighted blanket folded up next to the mint bean bag. On the desk in the back of the room was a tray with two mugs of what smelled like hot chocolate with a jar of marshmallows right next to the mugs. There was also a radio playing a soft beat that was almost...calming in a way. Luz looked up and grinned. "Hey!" Luz beamed. "Glad you're here! I'm just finishing up the final details and then we can get started okay?" Amity just stood in shock at what the room had turned into. "You...you did this?" Amity sputtered, finally regaining her senses. Luz frowned and looked at Amity again. "Do you not like it?" Luz asked. "NO!" Amity yelled, surprised at her own tone. She closed the door again just in case the librarian heard her. "I like it, I just...I just never thought that you would do something like this. It's just, really nice." Amity smiled shyly. Luz smiled back. "Oh, I'm glad. I just thought, y'know, why not make this a comfortable place y'know?" Amity nodded. </p><p>"So, uh... can I sit down?" Amity asked. Luz giggled, which made something inside of Amity...well she didn't exactly know her heart just started beating really fast. "Of course ya can, ya silly goose! I mean, this is your room after all." Luz laughed. Amity laughed in return and sat down in the mint bean bag. Luz got up from the ground and made her way over to desk. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" She asked. Amity nodded, already sinking into the already cushy bean bag. Luz grabbed a mug and handed it to Amity. "Careful," Luz warned before Amity took a sip. "It's really hot." Amity blew on the steaming cup before taking a small sip. Luz grabbed her own mug of hot chocolate, sprinkling in some tiny marshmallows, before sitting down beside Amity, setting the mug down beside her. "Hold up, just one more thing before we start." Luz said. She lifted up the weighted blanket and wrapped it around the two of them to be cuddled up together. "Woah, this is a really heavy blanket." Amity commented. "Well, it is a weighted blanket. It's supposed to keep you calm and not move as much." Luz replied. "Well, it's...really nice," Amity grinned. Luz grinned and quickly grabbed a book that was sandwiched between the bean bags. "So, are you ready to start?" Luz asked. Amity nodded and the two huddled closer together to read the book together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soft Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all seemed so normal now, for Amity and Luz, to head down to the library and bury themselves with the weighted blanket and to read the Azura books together. And they both, well...enjoyed it! They loved reading aloud to each other the most, with Luz doing the silly voices, which made Amity laugh. The two had grown closer as friends and they both would share secret smiles during class, as if they were sharing a telepathic inside joke. And all was well and good. Till one Tuesday afternoon.</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>Amity never really thought that there would be schedule changes. She always thought that she and Luz would meet up at the library in the secret room with two mugs of hot chocolate ready and the warm weighted blanket at the edge of the bean bag chairs. But as she met Luz outside of her class, she noticed Luz seemed a little nervous. 'Okay, this is weird. Did I do something?' Amity wondered, her heart filling up with dread. But she smiled anyway as she made her way to Luz. <br/>"Hey, so are you ready to go?" Amity asked when she reached the other girl. Luz gulped and nervously twisted the edge of her shirt. "Uh, Amity, I didn't exactly want to tell you this, but..." Luz began, growing more nervous as she spoke. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry! I know I messed up on Azuras voice last time, but you told me it was okay but I didn't think you'd be upset by it." Amity interjected. Luz shook her head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, and besides your Azura voice is perfect," Luz replied. "It's just that..." Luz paused, as if working up the courage to tell Amity this big thing. "We can't meet at the library today." Luz finished, saying it so fast Amity almost couldn't tell what she had said. Amity's smile fell. "Oh..." was all she could say. "So are we not meeting today?" </p><p>"No, no. We're still meeting." Luz said. "We just have to meet at the Owl House." she said the last part with a whisper. "What, why?" Amity asked, cringing at her sharp tone. "Eda needs me at the house to help her with a customer. Apparently, he's like her ex or something?" Luz said. "And she needs me around to make sure he doesn't con her, even though she's definitely going to con him." she continued. Amity pondered this for a second, before sighing. "Okay, but it'll still be at the same time, right?" she asked. Luz nodded. "Alright," Amity half smiled. "I'll see you there then." And with that, she walked away, leaving Luz alone in the hallway. </p><p>___________________________________</p><p>Amity felt nervous as she made her way to the Owl House. She had never been there, and she had really never fully met the Owl Lady. Of course, there was that one time when she was with her siblings, and the other time during Luz and Amity's witches duel, where both parties had cheated. But still, what could she really expect from this all powerful witch?</p><p>As she made her way to the door, she was met with a horrifying sight: a long necked owl face. </p><p>"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy, hoot hoot." The owl face hooted. Amity yelped and jumped back in shock. "Um, I, uh-" Amity stammered over her words. "Hooty, is that Luz's girl crush or whatever? The Blight girl?" A voice called from inside the house. "I don't know, hoot hoot." The owl face, Hooty, hooted. "Just let the darn girl in, for crying out loud." The voice snapped. "Alright, jeez, hoot." Hooty groaned, opening the door (or, he just opened himself or something, cause he is the door). </p><p>Inside, she saw the Owl Lady, Eda, laying on the couch with a small skeleton like dog creature curled up at her toes. 'Aw, what a cutie.' Amity gushed in her head. "So you're the Blight girl that Luz talks about so often?" Eda asked, looking up at the girl. Amity quickly nodded, surprised by the witch speaking to her. "Alrighty. Luz is upstairs in the spare room. But you'll have to end the meeting when my ex- er, my customer arrives, got it?" Eda asked. "Yes ma'am." Amity squeaked. "Jeez kid, lighten up. I'm not that scary, haha!" she snorted. Amity nervously laughed as she made her way upstairs. As Amity left, Eda watched her and shook her head. "I don't know what the heck Luz sees in that kid." she said to herself.</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>Amity searched for this spare room for a while until she spotted a few floating lights in a dimly lit room. She peeked inside to spot Luz drawing another light spell. The room, while not as cozy as the secret room, still had that cozy atmosphere. There were two mugs have hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows next to the mugs. There were two pillows on the floor with a fuzzy striped pink, purple, and blue blanket guarding the pillows. Luz looked up with a frenzied grin. </p><p>"Hey! Glad you could make it!" Luz said. Amity nodded, still a bit overwhelmed by the change of venue. "You, uh... got a nice place here." Amity said, looking around the dimly lit room. Luz shrugged. "It's the only room Eda allowed for this to happen." Luz said. Amity crossed her arms and looked away. "So ready to get started?" Luz asked, patting the pillow next to her while holding Amity's mug of hot chocolate. "Yeah...sure." Amity replied, sitting next to Luz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's Nice To Have A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although the change of scenery was... jarring to say the least, but Amity found comfort in the fact that Luz was still trying her best to make things comfortable. But of course, Amity was still a tad uncomfortable being in the same house as that...that con witch. </p><p> </p><p>"Amity? Amity? Are you okay?" Luz asked, waving her hand in front of Amity to get her attention. Amity blinked and shook out of her weird zoned out funk. "Yeah, yeah. I just zoned out a bit." Amity said, looking away from Luz. Luz frowned and closed the book. "Y'know, if you didn't want to read you could've just told me." Luz whispered. Amity jolted at that. "What, Luz, no, I just-" </p><p>"It's okay, you don't have to lie to me. You were looking really uncomfortable anyways." Luz interjected. "I know that us meeting here was a bad idea since we're not that close and Eda is... well Eda. You can just tell me no. I'd be upset but not mad." Luz said, giving Amity a half smile. Amity turned red. Was she messing things up already with Luz? Of course she was, she was a scr- "LUZ! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! OUR CUSTOMER HAS ARRIVED!" The loud voice of Eda shouted from downstairs. The two girls looked at each other. "I should go." Amity said, getting up and grabbing her things. "Wait, Amity, I-" Luz started but stopped. Amity smiled and left the room. Luz sighed as she collected herself and started to head downstairs. </p><p>_____________________</p><p>Amity passed by the witch and two oddly identical twin men, trying not to make eye contact as much as possible. She felt her heart dropped as soon as she exited the threshold of the door. "Come back again soon, hoot hoot." Hooty hooted. Amity sighed and walked off. </p><p>As she walked down the dirt path, she was suddenly confronted by Boscha! "Hey Amity, fancy to see you down this path." Boscha smirked. Amity rolled her eyes and walked right past her. "I'm not in the mood, Boscha." she grumbled. But Boscha wasn't done. "Seems you and the human have gotten really close...close enough to start a book club?" Amity froze. "What-What did you just say?" Amity stammered, her face turning a dark red. "You heard me, Blight." Boscha scowled. "So, you think you're better than us? You feel like you're on top of the world hanging around that disgusting, wretched, ugly-" Amity grabbed Boscha by the wrist. "Don't" Amity growled, squeezing Boscha's wrist and digging her fingernails into her skin. Boscha whimpered as Amity dug into the skin. "You may think you know about us, but truth be told, you're just being more pathetic by throwing around petty insults." Amity said, frowning. A trickle of blood trailed down Boscha's arm. She quickly whipped away from Amity's grasp, holding her bloody wrist. "You wouldn't hurt me." Boscha growled. Amity shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not, but tell anyone of this interaction, and I will." And with those words, Amity turned and walked away, leaving Boscha to stand there with her bloodied wrist.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>As Amity finally made her way home, she quickly ran up to her room and threw herself upon her bed. 'I just want to be able to talk to Luz, is that all a witch can ask for?' Amity thought to herself. As she curled up onto her bed, she thought about Luz. For whatever reason, she's been on her mind. Why was she so quick to defend her from Boscha? Why did she feel so connected to her? Why did she-? </p><p> </p><p>Did she?</p><p> </p><p>No...she couldn't be...it can't be...</p><p> </p><p>Was she really falling for Luz?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Snuggles Are Basically Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been 4 weeks since that day. When Amity had to go home and rethink everything she thought about herself, Luz, and their relationship. True, they weren't the best of friends, but Amity was trying her best to be better to Luz than she was originally. </p><p>But what if she was failing? What if what happened last time was setting their relationship back a peg? What if Amity's feelings would hurt Luz? Her mind was just plagued with what if's and doubts of these...feelings. </p><p>_______________________</p><p>It just so happened that the next day, it was raining. And more surprisingly, it was normal rain. Cold, musty smelling, nasty rain.  And Amity hated it. 'I wanted this day to be normal so my mood wouldn't be ruined but noooo.' she thought, as she made her way over to the library. Entering, she shivered as rain droplets fell off her face and onto her clothes. She made her way to the romance section and pulled the book. The door opened, and Amity quietly made her way inside, still shivering. Luz was already inside, making another light spell. "H-hey Lu-Luz." Amity shivered, her teeth chattering. This caused Luz to look up in surprise and concern. "Amity! Are you okay?" Luz asked, getting up from her spot and making her way towards Amity. Her heart started to beat fast as Luz drew closer. Her lungs started to squeeze and she found her throat would not release any air. She started to cough, hard, covering her face in her arm and turning away from Luz as to not cough on her. "Amity..." Luz whispered, pressing her hand onto Amity's arm. Amity choked a bit on her cough. "Oh geez, Amity, you're cold as ice! Are you okay?" Luz asked, panicking. "Yeah, I j-just-" Amity let out a cough, almost making Amity gag. "The rain is just really bad, ha ha." Amity wheezed out. Luz frowned. "Here, come sit down. I'll get you a blanket." Luz guided Amity towards the mint green beanbag and gestured for her to sit. Amity, not so gracefully, plopped down on the beanbag. Luz quickly grabbed her a mug of hot chocolate and a blanket. She handed Amity the mug and draped the blanket around Amity's shoulders. </p><p>"Lu-Luz, I'll be-" Amity let out a sneeze, almost kitten like. Luz tried not to giggle by how cute the sneeze was. "It's okay, Amity." Luz grinned. She sat down next to Amity with her own blanket. Amity shivered a bit and took a sip of her hot chocolate. Suddenly, she felt something warmer than the blanket snuggle up next to her. Luz had draped their blankets together and she had snuggled up against Amity. "Luz..." Amity whispered, feeling her face heat up. "What if you get sick?" she asked. Luz shrugged. "Hey, I've gotten a cold before, I'm basically immune to it now." Amity laughed a bit. "Luz, I don't think that's how it works." she giggled. Luz smiled, and started to wrap her arm around Amity but stopped. She gave Amity the look of 'is it okay if I do this?'. The intense heartbeat of Amity had grown louder with each thing that Luz had done. Almost as a silent agreement, Amity cautiously wrapped her arms around Luz in a hug. Luz, just as silently, committed and wrapped her arms around Amity. The warmth that came from Luz, not just her temperature, but her caring and kindness towards Amity. Amity, for a small moment in her life, felt safe and secure. Like she could be in the arms of Luz forever with no one else around to watch, judge, or harm them. </p><p>_______________________________</p><p>"You know, I kinda forgot this is a book club meeting." Luz whispered. Amity was silent. "Hey." Luz said. "Did you fall asleep?" No response. Amity was out like a light. And all Luz could do was wrap her arms tighter around Amity. 'What if this changes things between us?' Luz thought to herself in the back of her mind. She could feel Amity's heartbeat and the small inhales as Amity slept. 'Okay, that's a kind of creepy thing to notice about her.' Luz thought to herself. She sat there, still holding Amity as if she was a baby kitten. 'I hope Eda doesn't get mad at me if I arrive home late.' Luz thought. But that thought was quickly diminished as Luz felt Amity let go of her. "Luz? What happened?" Amity yawned, stretching her arms. "You fell asleep." Luz said, ignoring the fact the two were snuggling. "Oh." Amity rubbed her eyes, and rolled her neck to the side. "Should we, um... start the book meeting?" Luz asked meekly. Amity stared for a moment, before facepalming. "I totally forgot that's what we're here for. I am so sorry." Luz shrugged and smiled. Luz turned around in the chair and grabbed her copy of Azura. "Shall we begin?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Enemies to Friends to Lovers Trope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The two stared off into each others eyes as they sat wordlessly. Suddenly, she brushed her hand over the other and with a movement so quick, breathlessly whispered into her ear, 'I think I'm in-'"</p><p>"Woah, woah. Where did this come from?" Amity asked, looking at the words again to see if she had misread. Luz shrugged and smiled. "I think it's cute, y'know?" Amity shrugged back and snorted. "Yeah, but this sort of trope is...oh, how do I say it...cliched." Luz gasped dramatically, falling backward into the cushy beanbag whilst fanning herself. "How dare you! I must say, this trope is quite adorable!" she cried. Amity giggled at Luz's behavior, slowly feeling a heat rise on her cheeks. "Okay, it's cute. But there is a delicate process to make this trope work well." Amity said. Luz sat up and nodded. "Of course, some shows I watch handled this trope horribly. Although there was this one show with a dumb blonde jock girl and a cat girl... that was amazing." Luz grinned. Amity laughed. "I worry about your human shows, Luz." she giggled. Luz snorted and playfully whacked Amity on the arm. </p><p>"Oh, do you want some more hot chocolate?" Luz asked, noticing the empty mug sat beside Amity. Amity nodded and grabbed the mug to give to Luz. And then, there was a moment between the two. A trope moment. Their hands had touched each other, but there was a lingering touch. Amity made note of this, noticing how both didn't want the touch to leave. The two were just suddenly trapped in a haze, a beautiful one where the world seemed to shatter around them and they were the only two left. But this moment was brief, as Luz quickly took the mug out of Amity's hands. Both girls had a light pink blush dust their cheeks, leaving Amity shivering. 'What the hell was that about?' she thought, as she watched Luz pour another cup of hot chocolate. All of a sudden, Amity found it hard to breathe. "Luz..." she managed to choke out. Hearing Amity cough out, Luz, startled, turned around nearly spilling the cup. "Do...do you mind if I take a quick break? I feel a little...a little stuffy." she stammered. Luz nodded frantically. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, go ahead. Is it the candles? I thought they were too over dramatic and hot, but Eda said that they would be a nice touch-" "Luz, no, they're okay. I just need a time out." Amity reassured. Luz calmed down and nodded. Amity turned around and left the room. </p><p>_______________________</p><p>'For Witches Sake, Blight, why are you acting this way?' Amity thought to herself as she paced back and forth on the staircase outside the library. Her mind was racing and her heart was doing ten flips and a handstand around in her body. Twisting a lone strand of hair in her face, she finally sat down on one of the steps. She buried her face into her knees and angrily grunted. "Stupid feelings...stupid me..." Amity muttered. Suddenly, a thought a occurred to her. That stupid trope...that was what Amity and Luz were going through right now! Well, maybe not lovers, but definitely to a weird friendship. But why her? And why now? It all seems so...cliche and stupid...</p><p>'But maybe it isn't' a small part of her brain told her. 'Maybe this is good! Think about it Amity, you felt miserable when Luz did show up, but she makes you feel happy, more happy than you've ever been before. Maybe it wasn't a trope that caused you to get here, maybe it was fate.' Amity got up from her spot, and with a small exhale, went back into the library. </p><p>________________________</p><p>"Amity, are you okay?" Luz asked, as soon as Amity came back in. She noticed that some of the candles had been blown out  along with a few missing light spells. Amity smiled slightly and nodded. Luz sighed in relief, falling back into her beanbag chair. "Don't scare me like that! I thought it had something to do with me!" Luz shakily laughed. 'In a way it was about you.' Amity thought to herself. But she made her way to the beanbag chair and sat next to Luz. "Don't worry it wasn't you. I think being in here for too long has made my nose a little stuffy." she said. Luz nodded. "Yeah, sorry about all the candles, Eda said that they would be a nice touch for you...in hindsight, I think she was making fun of me." Luz laughed. Amity giggled.</p><p>Both girls were silent for a few moments, deciding on what to say next. </p><p>'Hey, wouldn't it be funny to confess to her now?' A stupid part of Amity's brain thought.</p><p>'Heyy, gurl, why not tell Amity you wove hwer, he he.' A really weird part of Luz's brain thought. </p><p>"Hey Luz-"</p><p>"Hey Amity-"</p><p>Both girls paused after they said each other's names in unison. "You first." Amity said, wrapping her arms around her knees. 'Quick, confess your love, have your wedding in Disney Land and binge watch that train show with that mirror girl!' Luz thought. "I, uh..." Luz sputtered on what to say. 'DO IT!' her brain was overwhelmingly shouting. </p><p>"...Do you ever think they'll make Azura into a movie?" Luz asked, while mentally facepalming. Amity shrugged, feeling a bit let down. </p><p>'Welp, time to throw myself into a volcano.' Luz thought. "What were you gonna say?"  Luz asked. Amity froze for a moment. 'Oh cramity, how do I say this?' she thought. </p><p>"I, uh..." Amity was coming up short on words. "I...uh..., um..." 'Quick, abandon ship!' A "rational" part of her brain said. "I...really value our friendship." Amity finally said. 'Anddddd my brain has finally stopped being a brain.' she thought. "Oh." Luz smiled. "I'm glad." Luz put her hand on Amity's shoulder, trying to lean for a side hug. Amity accepted the notion and leaned into Luz's side and rested her head on Luz's shoulder. </p><p>'Why can't I accept these feelings?' Amity thought.</p><p>'Why won't you feel the way I do?' Luz thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Friend To All Is A Friend To None</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had woken up in a dark, void room. No one was around, and the room seemed to pulse in time with her heartbeat. 'How did I get here?' she thought to herself. Darkness grew above her, as shadows surrounded her, all chanting the same thing; "S H E  W I L L  N E V E R  L O V E  Y O U." The voices grew with each chant, to a thundering roar as they screamed, chanted, yelled. She fell to her knees and started to sob. "No...no...NO! It's not true!" but her sob of terror went unheard. It was pitch black. The voices had stopped. And something near her was growing brighter...</p><p> </p><p>"Mittens! Wake up, you don't wanna be late for school." Emira laughed, as she stood above her sleeping sister. Amity jolted up, grumbling as she glared at Emira. "Emira, it's a Saturday. We don't have school." Amity groaned. "Oh, I know. I just knew that it would wake you up." She laughed. "Besides, you got a message from your little girlfriend~" Emira teased. Amity snarled at her sister, and elbowed her in the arm. "Just give it to me and then get out of my room." She grumbled. "Aw, but what if I wanna stay?" Emiria giggled. "Leave or I'll scream." Amity growled. Emiria, not having any fun anymore, handed her the letter and walked out of the room. Amity opened up the letter. Inside was a lot of glitter, Azura drawings, a ripped out section, and a message.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Amity!</p><p>It's Luz here, sorry for the glitter, King insisted it would make the paper better somehow. He's correct. Anyways, I was hoping if we could have a weekend Azura bookclub? Y'know, just us two friends being the best of friends! Ah, wait a minute, Hooty's trying to eat-</p><p>Sorry if part of this letter is ripped, Hooty bit some of it. But anyways, I'll be at the Owl House if you wanna do it and we can walk down to the library together!</p><p>~ Luz"</p><p>Amity's heart skipped a beat, which really isn't healthy, but then again she was a magic being. She folded the letter back up and placed it in her desk. "Edric!! Tell mom and dad that I'm going out with friends!" She called. "Are you sure it isn't your hu-" Edric was about to finish, but Amity quickly sped out the door. </p><p>_______________________________</p><p>Amity made her way up the road to the Owl House. Personally, she had no idea how Luz even continued to live there, considering the..."bird" thing. Not to mention that fuzzy demon, and the Owl Lady herself. 'And what? You would rather she live with you, and your parents find her and take her away from you? Pfft, yeah right.' she thought to herself, rolling her eyes. But inside, she was hurt by the thought. She neared the door to find "Hooty" casually trying to kill a bug. Amity shuddered. 'So creepy...' she thought. "Oh, heya there Luz's girlfriend!" Hooty called. Amity blushed deep scarlet. "Say that again, and I will flip your insides out." She growled. "Oooh, I wanna see what my insides look like, hoot hoot." Hooty hooted. Amity stood there, with a bunch of weird mixed emotions. "Hooty, let the dang girl in already." Eda called from inside. Hooty obliged and Amity walked into the house. "So let me guess," Eda started. "You're here to see Luz aren't you?" Amity blushed for the 100,000,000th time in her life. What was she, a gosh darn dragon? "You'd be correct." Amity mumbled. "Great, I'll go get your little girlfriend and then you two can go do...I dunno whatever teens do I guess." Eda said. She walked upstairs to get Luz. Amity huffed, still blushing at the mention of Luz being her girlfriend. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes. </p><p>"You're in my spot." A voice said below her. She looked down to see the tiny king of demons, with his little arms crossed and a tiny glare. She rolled her eyes and scooted away from the spot she was sitting in. King hopped up, spun around to find a position to sleep in, and with a yawn and a scratch at the couch, he clonked out. </p><p>"Hey Amity!" The familiar voice of Luz called from the stairs. She wore her usual smile that made Amitys heart do somersaults, which should be medically checked out because that does not sound good, but nonetheless. "Hey Luz." She smiled shyly, tucking back a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  "You ready to go?" Luz asked. Amity nodded. She got up and followed Luz to the door. "Don't die and stay safe and all that motherly stuff!" Eda called after them. "Why does she feel the need to say that?" Amity asked. Luz shrugged but was smiling. "Cause she's Eda and she does what she wants." </p><p>___________________________</p><p>The two girls made it to the library, giggling over a joke that Luz had made. To be honest with herself, Amity didn't think the joke was that funny, but she just loved, er, thought the way Luz said it was funny. The two headed into the romance section and sat down on the beanbags. </p><p>"Okay, the reason I wanted to call you here is because I wanted to show you something." Luz said, rummaging through the bag she brought. She took out a thick stack of paper, draw stringed together with the title, "By Magic, I Declare I'm In Love (A Azucate Fanficton written by Luz Noceda)" Amity stared at it for a moment before looking up confused. "What's fanfiction?" she asked. Luz gasped. "Fanfiction is a masterful art that can bring two of your favorite characters together or break them apart upon your own will...or in some other cases, for sickos who believe that two band members will hook up despite them having no romantic interest in each other. OR, in my case, to write about the relationship I'll never have." Luz said. Amity blinked. "...What?" Luz shrugged. "Short version, it's basically taking preexisting characters from a show, movie, or book, and writing scenarios that haven't, won't, or aren't confirmed yet. Some fanfics include more shipping, but other times, it's for writers to flex their creative juices." Luz said. Amity slowly nodded, still not understanding what the hell fanfics were (and at this point, so was the author), but she was starting to get it. "So, Azucate is Azura and Hecate together?" Amity asked. Luz nodded. "You're fast." she commented. Amity blushed slightly at the compliment(?) "I wanted you to read it." Luz said, handing the stack to her. Amity held it, studying how some edges of the paper were crumpled or had ink stains on them. She looked up at Luz, who was eagerly awaiting the final verdict. 'Gosh darnit Luz, you're just too cute!' Amity thought. She opened to the first page and started to read...</p><p>*LONG HOURS OF READING AND EMOTIONAL STUFF LATER*</p><p>"...Luz..." Amity commented after reading the entire 5 chapter story. Luz bot her lip and held her breath in anticipation. "That was...a emotional... journey I just undertook." Amity said, eyes wide. "So... you liked it?" Luz asked. "Liked it? I LOVED it!" Amity grinned. Luz was startled by how happy Amity was. "You...you thought it was good?" Luz whispered. Amity nodded vigorously. "Luz, you should be an author!" Amity said. Luz laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well...writings just a past time, not something I wanna pursue." She said. Amity shrugged and handed Luz back her book. "Well, I thought it was great," she paused. "Why did you wanna show me it?" </p><p>"Well, I was wondering, since I noticed you are really good at art if you could draw some scenes of the story for me?" Luz asked. Amity's jaw dropped. "OF COURSE!" she cried, a little too eagerly making Luz recoil a bit. Amity cleared her throat. "I mean, of course." she said. Luz smiled. Suddenly, her phone rang.</p><p>"Oy!" Luz jumped. She looked down at her phone and her face paled. "What's wrong?" Amity asked. "My mom is calling, oh god, she probably wants to facetime, uhhh, quick, Amity, scooch my beanbag to the wall and wrap your head in a blanket!" Luz started ordering. Amity, quickly translating what just happened, moved the beanbag to the wooden wall and grabbed her blanket and put it over her head. Luz accepted the call.</p><p>"Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás?" Luz asked. Amity blinked over what language Luz just spoke. "Luz ,mi nena, ¡te extraño mucho! I'm doing okay, baby. How are you?" Her mom asked. Luz bit her lip and squinted a little bit. "Estoy muy bien mamá," she finally said. "solo quería dejar-" "That's great baby, I just wanted to check in on you, after all, I miss seeing your face. I assume camp is going well?" Luz froze, calculating in her head what to say next. "Uh sí, el campamento es divertido, oh espera, ¡por cierto hice una nueva amiga!" Luz grinned, pulling Amity close to her, much to Amity's dismay. "Mama, meet Amity! Amity, this is my mom!" Luz said. 'I'm basically meeting her mom already and this isn't even a relationship!' Amity thought. "Hola Amistad." Luz's mother said. "Uh, um...hola?" Amity guessed. She had no idea what that meant. "She doesn't speak Spanish mom." Luz said. "Ah, sorry about that." her mother apologized. Amity just nodded and crawled over to her beanbag opposite from Luz. "Well, it was nice chatting for awhile Luz, but I need to get back to work. Adiós cariño, mantente a salvo, te amo." Her mom said. "También te amo mamá, intentaré estar a salvo." Luz replied, and ended the call. Luz slumped over in the beanbag, clearly dejected. "Luz?" Amity scooted over to Luz with concern. "No se como decirle que me gustas," Luz whispered. "que si ella no me acepta por ser así. Oh dios, ¡soy un desastre!" Amity blinked. "...What?" "Nothing." Luz said, getting up. "But I think we should end early, I need to...I need to take a nap." And with those words, Luz walked out the door. Amity sat there, letting the blanket slip off her head and just stared at the door. She sighed, grabbed her things, and left as well.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>Luz made her way back to the Owl House, slowly feeling tired and flustered. She opened the door, not even recognizing that Hooty said nothing to her. She made her way to the couch and face planted into the cushions. "Heya kiddo, glad you're back I need you to-" Eda stopped at the sight of her apprentice. Her weird motherly instincts took over. "Kid," she said softly. "You alright?" There was a grumble from the cushions that Eda couldn't fully translate, but the message seemed to be that of leaving Luz alone for her teen angst or something. "Kid, if you ever need to talk about something," Eda started. "You know I'm always here to talk about anything with yo-"</p><p>"I'm in love with Amity Blight." Luz said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It's Delicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm in love with Amity Blight."</p><p>Luz looked at Eda, red as a tomato and nervously shaking. "Ah kid." Eda whispered, heading over to console the poor girl. Luz was teary eyed at this point. "And you don't know if she likes you back?" Eda asked, although she already knew the answer. Luz nodded, feeling a wave of tears trying to set free from her eyes. Eda stroked the girls hair and used her other hand to pat her back as Luz started to cry. 'Poor kid.' Eda thought. Now Eda may be old, she was smart and she could tell when something was up. 'But how do I tell her that the Blight kid loves her? She probably won't believe it. And besides, Luz has been so oblivious to the signs. Maybe it's best if they both figure it out on their own.' Eda thought.  She didn't want to torture the poor kid, after all slow burns were tedious. But, if Luz wasn't able to see the really bright signs, maybe it would be better if the two would naturally come together. </p><p>________________________________</p><p>Meanwhile, Amity sat silent in her room, arms crossed and staring blankly at the wall. </p><p>'I am a Blight.' She thought. </p><p>'We only associate with a select few...'</p><p>But...</p><p>'No. We only associate with the greats, not trash.'</p><p>Luz wasn't trash.</p><p>Despite Amity's reputation, Luz liked her for her. </p><p>Could Boscha stop her from being happy? The happiest she's ever been? Could her own parents stop her from finally being her true self, the one she's been hiding since the day she was born? </p><p>No.</p><p>No one could stop her. Not a single damn witch or demon on the Boiling Isles could stop her!</p><p>She was her own witch. </p><p>Her own person. </p><p>She couldn't just stand by and let people make choices for her.</p><p>No one was gonna make her.</p><p>Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever.</p><p>...</p><p>"... I need to leave." she whispered. </p><p>_____________________________</p><p>It was the dead of night at the Boiling Isles. And to top it off, it was raining. Acid raining. </p><p>Maybe she could leave another night?</p><p>No. She was just gonna have to book it.</p><p>She waited till everyone was asleep. Grabbing her jacket, her bag, and a snack, she quietly made her way through the long winding hallways.</p><p>She was almost there.</p><p>She could make it.</p><p>"Mittens?"</p><p>Oh crap.</p><p>She turned around to see a sleepy Edric and a concerned Emira. Amity sighed, and put a finger to her lips. She turned around and started to leave, but Emira grabbed her arm. "Mittens, where do you think you're going?" She hissed. Amity tugged away from her sister. "I need to leave." Amity whispered. That made Edric awake. "You're what?" Edric hissed. "I need to leave, Edric. I can't stay. I don't want my whole life planned out for me. I need to go and make my own choices." Amity said. Both Emira and Edric looked at each other and snickered softly. Amity's face turned red. "Is this about your little human girlfriend?" Emira giggled. "NO!" Amity growled. The twins were taken back by Amity's tone, staring at her with wide eyes. "Maybe Luz has something to do with this," Amity started. "But she's the first person ever to make me the happiest I've ever been since Willow. And mom and dad took her away from me. I'm not letting them do the same to me and Luz. I want to make my own choices." </p><p>Both Em and Ed fell silent. "But you're only 14, how could you-" "I need to get out while I can." Amity interrupted. "I hope one day the both of you could get out when you can, but-" "Amity." Emira said. Both twins bent down a little bit and wrapped their arms around Amity in a hug. "We'll cover for you." Ed whispered. "And if you don't come back... at least write to us if you can." Emira whispered. Amity choked a bit, trying not to cry as she returned the hug. "Thank you." She whispered softly. "You're gonna need a protection spell," Ed said, letting go. Emira did the same.  "I already have it." Amity said, pointing to her bag. "Look at you, Little Miss Perfect." Em snickered. Amity rolled her eyes. She turned around with a final wave and started to walk away. "Good luck Ami." Both twins whispered in unison. </p><p>____________________________</p><p>It was really dark out, almost pitch black aside from the lights of the town and the mansion shining dimly. Amity took out the protection spell and started to run. </p><p>She could hear the rain pounding against the spell, like acid hail. All of her thoughts went numb as she could only focus on making it somewhere, anywhere. In hindsight, she should've thought of a place beforehand, but all of her rational thoughts went out the window. </p><p>She was running blind, whipping around trees and branches and stones. Her eyes were blurred. Was she crying. She couldn't tell. </p><p>Sticks, stones, and uprooted house legs were no match for the numb Amity Blight. Were things hitting her? Was she bleeding? She didn't know and she didn't care. </p><p>She was going somewhere, but where was she-</p><p>"HOOT HOOT, SLOW DOWN!" A familiar annoying voice hooted, breaking her out of trance. she looked up to see the owl tube face to face with her only mere inches away from the Owl House. How she got here, she didn't know. Amity then walked straight past the owl, and headed to the door. Almost like it could sense her presence, which it could, the door opened.  Sitting at the couch, was Luz, quietly reading an Azura book with King curled up at her feet. "Hooty, why is the door open? And why is my protection spell broken?" Eda called out to the bird. "We have a guest, hoot hoot." Hooty hooted. Eda walked out from the kitchen and her eyes went wide at the sight of Amity. "Kid? What the heck are you doing here?" She asked. Luz looked up, and jolted a little bit in surprise waking up King. "Amity?" Luz asked. Amity didn't respond, almost statue like as she stood there in the doorway. "Amity," Luz got off the couch and made her to Amity. "Are...are you okay?" Luz whispered. </p><p>Suddenly, she broke. Amity started to cry, falling to her knees as she sobbed. Luz bent down and wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl. "Hey." Luz whispered softly. "It's okay. I'm right here." And through her tears, Amity let out a little laugh. 'I made it.' She thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Why We Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stan Luz Noceda.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole ordeal felt so surreal. What felt like a few seconds ago, Luz was sitting on the couch, pretending to read when really she was overthinking the hell out of everything. Next thing she knew, Amity Blight was sat next to her. Amity never spoke about why she had come here, yet alone why she had all her stuff with her. But that didn't matter, according to Amity. And Luz just wanted to take her word for it. But it bothered Luz. It worried her. Was Amity okay? Did she have a fight with her parents? Did they try to hurt her? Those thoughts scurried through Luz's mind. </p><p>Eda, being the owl mom that she was, took Amity in and was in the kitchen making some healing ointment (since Amity had accidentally got a burn by the acid rain) and after that adrenaline high had died down, the burn had become rather painful.  </p><p>___________________________</p><p>"Amity," Luz's voice snapped Amity out of her thoughts. The two had been sitting close to each other, with Luz carefully looking after the burn on Amity. Amity had been thinking over what she had just done and that reality was really sinking into the pit of her stomach.  </p><p>Her parents were going to be angry. What would happen if they found her? What would they do to her? To Luz? What if-</p><p>"Are you okay?" Luz whispered, placing her hand onto Amity's shoulder. Amity jolted and moved Luz's hand away from her. She realized what she did. "Sorry." she mumbled, looking away from her. Luz was silent, but moved her hand back slowly to Amity's shoulder. Amity said nothing, but the two silently agreed that it was okay. This silence. This awkward as awkward could get silence. Both wanted to say something. Anything. But words were nowhere to be seen or heard. </p><p>Finally, Amity spoke up.</p><p>"...Luz," Amity whispered, her voice a little hoarse. Amity forced herself to look into the other girl's eyes and all she saw reflected back in them was concern and worry. Was she making Luz sad? "I-I need to tell you something." Oh cramity, that knot in her stomach hurt like hell. And it only got worse as Amity searched for the right words to say. "Amity," Luz said. "If you aren't comfortable right now to say what happen, we can talk about it lat-" "I ran away from home." Amity quickly stated. A pause. Luz sat there, dumbfounded and even more concerned than ever. "Are you okay? Did your parents hurt you? I swear if those witches hurt you-" Luz was frantic in her speech, and she started to speak in frantic, if Amity was correct with what language this was, Spanish. "Luz, I'm fine. They didn't do anything... well, they did, but not this night." Amity said. Luz was still muttering in rapid Spanish. Amity sighed, placing her non burned hand onto Luz's back. 'Blight, what are you doing?' she thought to herself in a panic. She gently rubbed it back and forth to sooth the frantic Luz. Luz jolted a tiny bit, but let Amity continue. "And..." Amity continued. </p><p>Now, normally, Amity would never let these sort of words slip out in front of Luz. But maybe it was just the adrenaline crash and burn that got Amity's thoughts jumbled and mushy. </p><p>"...I think it's sweet that you care so much..." Amity's heart was pounding. Her palms felt sweaty, her knees weak, her arms were heavy. And those other few words that fell out of her mouth were the words that Amity had been wanting to say to her for a long time...</p><p>"I love you for that." </p><p>No taking back words now. What is said is said and done. And the moment Amity had said that, was the moment Amity felt instant regret yet relief. </p><p>Luz froze, her eyes wide and her mouth agape a slight bit. Never in her years of life or the months here on the Boiling Isles, would she have thought that anyone would say that to her. Let alone, Amity freaking Blight. Sure, she was oblivious half the time, but she was smart enough to know that who could love a weirdo like her? In hindsight, maybe Luz was a tiny bit stupid to not pick up on the signs earlier enough, she would hold herself to that. </p><p>Back in reality, the two had been sitting in silence. And both couldn't tell if it was a comfortable one or not. Finally, Luz broke the ice. </p><p>"I- uh, wow." was all her blurry mind could come up with. Amity immediately panicked. "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I said that. I just, I think I'm a tiny bit tired so please ignore what I just said-" </p><p>"I had no idea you felt that way." Luz whispered. That made Amity go into mental overdrive. 'I-I-I-I-I" was all Amity could muster. Luz turned around to face the girl, placing her hands gently onto Amity's shoulders. "Hey. It's okay." Luz said, slightly grinning. </p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Those words. Holy cramity, that made Amity ascend. All those feelings came crashing into her all at once and to cope with that, Amity started to laugh. "Oh my-" Amity giggled. Luz was a tiny bit confused and a bit hurt, thinking that Amity was joking with her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Amity composed herself. "It's just that, I never thought you would return those feelings towards me. Hell, I thought you didn't even notice that I had a crush on you." This made Luz laugh. "Well, I am a bit oblivious, I'll hold myself to that." she laughed. "I mean," Amity continued. "I turned at least like 13 shades of red whenever I was around you." Luz shook her head. "I always assumed you were embarrassed to be near me." she said. Both girls went into fits of laughter. </p><p>After the laughter died down, the two were smiling at each other, and unconsciously holding each others hand's. </p><p>"So..." "So..." </p><p>"What are we now?" Amity asked. Luz shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know romance. Normally by Chapter Eight, the two protagonists kiss and by Chapter Ten, they're married and have six children." she said. Amity snorted at that. "But, I'm not sure about the kissing thing." Luz said. "I get it." Amity said. "Are you not ready to-" "Well, yes and no." Luz said. "A part of me feels ready but at the same time I don't want to rush things, y'know?" Amity nodded. "But, in terms of our relationship..." Amity started. "Maybe we should go on a date?" Luz asked. Amity froze, but quickly smiled and said. "I'd like that." Luz grinned and leaned in to give Amity a hug. On any other day, Amity would've blushed by the sudden contact of her crush. But today, Amity returned the gesture.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two more chapters guys! I'm sorry for the long wait, I had some stuff going. Hopefully I can get Chapter Nine in November. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!</p><p>~ Chaos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Forever Hand In Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...Edaaaaa..." Eda turned around to see Luz timidly in the doorway of the kitchen, shifting her weight from side to side. Eda rolled her eyes, possibly knowing where the conversation was going. "I was just wondering if Amity and I could go out tomorrow on a date?" Luz asked. "Oh, so is that the kids call hangouts now?" Eda joked. Luz shook her head. "No, me and Amity are going out on a date." Luz stated. Eda stopped, looking over at Luz like she was joking. But Luz looked dead serious. "Oh... you and Amity finally realized what love was then?" Eda asked. Luz snorted a little. "Yep, so, can we go?" she asked. Eda thought for a moment. "Give me one second." Eda said, walking past Luz to the stairs.</p><p>"HEY KING! YOU OWE ME $15!" Eda shouted. Upstairs, there was a familiar squeal of rage as the tiny dramatic king of demons threw a tantrum. "Wait, you guys were betting if me and Amity went out?" Luz asked. Eda shrugged. "It was more of a bet that you confessed and realized that she liked you  all this time." Luz face palmed a bit mentally. "Dang, I'm that oblivious aren't I?" Eda snorted and ruffled Luz's hair. "You said it kid, not me." Luz grinned and playfully wacked Eda's hand off of her hair and smoothed it back. "So, is that a yes?" Luz asked. Eda nodded. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay kiddo?" Luz proudly puffed out her chest and grinned confidently. "I'm never stupid." she said with a smirk and turned around to leave. And then she hit her face on the wall that conveniently appeared. Eda snorted. "Riiiigghhht. Never stupid. Gotcha." </p><p>_________________________________</p><p>Meanwhile, on the couch, Amity was having a gay panic attack (every Tuesday).</p><p>'Did all of this really just happen?' she thought. She sat there, almost dumbfounded. Like, this whole situation felt so...rushed and unreal. Was she dreaming? Only one way to find out...</p><p>"Hey Amity!" The familiar voice of the chipper Luz called from the side. And with that, Amity smacked Luz's arm. "Ow?" Luz whimpered. "What was that for?" "Sorry," Amity sheepishly said. "Just wanted to make sure that this was real." Luz rubbed her arm. "Oh, well...that was one heck of a way to determine that, wasn't it?" The two laughed awkwardly, feeling like this situation was a bit awkward. </p><p>"So...has Eda agreed to the date?" Amity asked. Luz nodded. "But," Luz said. Amity froze, hoping to the Titan that Eda wasn't gonna set up a bunch of boundaries. Although, Eda didn't seem like that type of witch to do so. "I'm impatient and restless, so therefore, we will have our date in about..." Luz looked at her wrist. "15 minutes!" Wait, how could Luz tell time? Was there an invisible clock on her arm? Must be a human thing. Wait, 15 minutes? NOW? "I'll be right back, I'm going to go set everything up!" Luz said with a cute grin. "In the meantime, you could go talk to Eda if you'd like?" And with that, Luz had already rushed up the stairs. </p><p>"...What just happened?" Amity pondered aloud. That was ten types of information and it was too much for Amity to handle right now. But taking Luz's suggestion, she went to the kitchen to talk to Eda.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>"Hey there, kid." Eda said, as Amity made her way into the kitchen. Amity gave a small hum of greeting before awkwardly standing still. The two were silent for a moment before Eda spoke up. "So, you and Luz are together now?" she asked. Amity nearly choked over that. She broke into a fit of coughs.</p><p>"Woah, jeez kid." Eda chuckled. "Didn't know you'd have that kind of reaction." Amity tried to ease her aching throat from the violent storm of her coughing. She was pretty sure her face was tomato red at this point, from embarrassment or lack of air she didn't know. Finally, Amity managed to recollect herself, heavily breathing to try to regain control of her quickly beating heart. "Well..." Amity quietly said. "Not exactly. I think that's the point of this date." The two went quiet, not sure of where to bring this conversation. </p><p>"Hey," Eda said after a few minutes. "Not to be a Nosey Witch, but...how do I put this lightly...why did you come here? I mean, I got some bits and pieces of what may have happened, but I want your story first." Eda asked. Amity froze. 'Is she gonna rat me out to my parents?' Amity was starting to panic again, but some part of her mind was telling her that Eda was really not that kind of person. </p><p>"Well, I ran away from home." Amity bluntly stated. Eda raised an eyebrow. "And-" "Don't tell me. It's your parents isn't it?" Eda interrupted. Amity nodded, slumping a bit. "Hey, I understand. Maybe I wasn't in the same situation as you were, but I had to run away from home when I got cursed." Eda said. Amity was silent, but looked at Eda with interest. "My parents were worried of me getting caught by the Emperor. And Lilith was already with him at this point. So really, I wasn't safe anywhere. My parents were desperately trying to find a way to either undo the curse or find me somewhere in a forest where I could live the rest of my days as a beast. Personally, I sort of knew that there was no way to undo my curse and I didn't like the idea of just forever living as one. So, one night, I just...left. And that's how I got here." Eda said. Her eyes seemed glassy, but she shed no tears. Shaking her head, she turned over to Amity. "My point being, aside from the tragic backstory," She started. "Is that I get where you're coming from. Sort of. And trust me, I knew your parents back in school. Both jerkwads who thought they could control everyone. Couldn't control me though. And they can't control you, either." Eda placed her hand on Amity's shoulder. "So if you need to stay here for a while, or hell, forever, you're always welcome to stay." Eda finished with a grin. Amity shakily smiled back at Eda. "Thank you." She whispered, her voice quivering a bit. "No problem, kid." Eda said. </p><p>______________________________________</p><p>About 13 minutes had passed, and Eda and Amity were happily chatting away with some anecdotes about Luz. Both hardly noticed the time going by until the familiar voice of Luz called down from upstairs. "Amity, I hope you're ready for the best date of your life!!" Luz called. Amity giggled a bit. "Well, Eda." Amity said with a grin. "It was nice talking to you." She started to leave. "Wait, kid. Before you go, there's one thing I need to tell you." Eda said. Amity turned around to face the witch. "If you break her heart," Eda started coldly. Amity gulped. "I will personally find you and break your kneecaps..." Amity started to sweat nervously. "Or I'll send Hooty after ya, if I'm too lazy." Eda finished with a casual shrug. Amity squeaked, and nervously scampered out the room. </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>Amity made her way upstairs before being dragged into a room by a unknown force.  The room was dark, but smelled faintly of chocolate and lavender. Suddenly, the lights turned on, and there in the center stood Luz in an otter suit with the tutu over it. Amity realized that this was peak romancing. "Luz..." Amity struggled to say without breaking out into laughter. "My name is not Luz. I am...AN OTTER!" Luz cried, pointing her finger to the sky. Or in this case the ceiling. "Well, okay Otter." Amity playfully smirked. "Now, if I may direct your attention to your outfit of the night, ma'am." Luz gestured to a chair that had a cat onesie sitting on it. On the table right next to it were flowers and a box of what seemed to be the smell of it, chocolate.  Amity was doing her best to not laugh, but with the look on Luz's face made Amity's heart melt. She could tell that Luz was trying her best, and she was doing a date the way she wanted to have a date. And if that involved wearing an otter suit, so be it. It was more romantic than the boys Amity's mother tried to set her up with at parties. "I'll let you get changed, and when you're finished, meet me in the room across from this one." And with that, Luz bounced out the door (how she did that will remain a mystery till the end of time).</p><p>Amity felt touched. Luz was putting in so much effort into making this a great date. And yet, Amity was worried that it would be an Azura book club part two, falling into the same things that was done at said book club. To put her mind at ease, she took the cat onesie and put it on. After successfully putting it on, she turned her attention to the box of what was probably chocolates. She opened the box to find a note from Luz.</p><p>"Hey Amity,</p><p>I'm rushing a little bit, but I remembered that Eda and I went out to the market a few weeks ago and while I was browsing, I bought this for you because I thought you might like it. But I never gave it to you for some reason, I might've just forgot, ha ha. (typical me, amirite?)</p><p>Hope you like it!</p><p>~ Luz Noceda"</p><p>Amity smiled faintly, and reached into the box to pull out a chocolate statue of Amity and Luz hugging. Welp, if Amity wasn't already swooning before, she definitely was now. Putting it back in the box and closing it, she went to the door across from the room. </p><p>Outside on the door was a sign that said, "For mi amor, Amity Blight" Amity had no idea what mi amor meant, but she hoped it was a good thing. Opening the door gently, she gasped at the sight.</p><p>The room, while still dark, was decorated with floating lanterns, which contained some light balls in them. In the center of the room, was a table and two chairs with two light balls in a jar in the center. Farther away, near a window, was a long table with treats and drinks placed all around it. Luz was near the window, carefully holding a small box in her hands. Hearing Amity come in, Luz turned around and smiled at the other girl. "Hey Amity!" She cheerfully chirped. She skipped over to the girl and gasped dramatically. "OMIGOSH! You look so adorable!" Luz cooed. That got Amity flustered. She felt her cheeks heat up at an alarming rate and she felt the need to hide her face into the hood of the onesie. Taking her hand, she guided Amity to the table and chairs. Amity took a seat, trying to not become so overwhelmed. Luz made her way to the treats table. "You want anything?" Luz asked. "What do you have?" Amity asked. "We have some hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon, some chocolate toads, this weird gelatin thing that King gave me, and some apple pie with some whipped cream." Amity thought for a moment before saying, "Give me the apple pie." With a grin, Luz carefully cut out a piece of the pie and placed it onto a plate. She grabbed a fork for Amity and brought it back to the table. "Anything else, madam?" Luz playfully asked. Amity giggled. "I'll have some hot chocolate as well." Luz nodded, and grabbed one of the only two mugs of hot chocolate and brought it back to the table. Luz quickly went back to the table and got some stuff as well (it was the gelatin). She sat back down and the two started to eat. <br/>The food wasn't bad, Amity's apple pie and hot chocolate were really nice, to Amity. But the gelatin almost made Luz gag. It was a horrible taste, almost tasted like a bitter flavored dead rose. Or broken dreams. "Food not that great?" Amity asked, noticing Luz's disdain. Luz nodded, almost spitting out some pieces. "I'm gonna sue King for this." Luz jokingly muttered. "Hey, don't sue me! I only have two stars on DemonYelp!" The voice of King called from an unknown place. The two girls laughed. "Well, if you don't want to finish yours..." Amit got up and grabbed a fork. "You can have a bit of mine." She scooped up a bit of her pie and raised it to Luz's mouth. Luz ate it and  Amity moved the fork away. "Hey," Luz started after she finished chewing. "I got something to show you." "Right now?" Amity asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry if you wanted to finish." Amity shrugged. "Eh, I wasn't really that hungry." She said. The two got up and Luz motioned for Amity to follow her. </p><p>______________________________</p><p>The two made their way down the hall, until they got to a ladder. "Here, I'll help you up." Luz said, as she started to climb. She grabbed hold of Amity's hand and hoisted her up, almost effortlessly, but really Luz kind of struggled since she has weak nerd arms. The rain had stopped, and the stars were starting to fade a bit since morning was coming soon. Traces of dark purple could be seen hiding behind trees. Luz sat down and patted the ground next to her, motioning for Amity to sit next to her. She sat down cross-legged and took down the hoodie of the onesie since it was a little muggy outside because of the rain. Luz took out the small box that she had stored in the pocket of her otter suit and handed it to Amity. Wordlessly, Amity opened the box up to reveal another box. "Open it." Luz said. Amity opened the box to show a tiny figure of Azura spinning slowly around as soft music played.</p><p> </p><p>"Luz, where did you get this?" Amity gasped. Luz smiled. "I bought it at a convention last year. It was my favorite purchase hands down. I asked Owlbert to get it for me since...I wanted to give it to you." Luz explained. Amity's eyes widened. "But, Luz, this is yours." Amity stammered. "Amity, I have plenty of Azura stuff. You can have it. I want you to have it." Luz insisted. Amity closed the box and without another word, leaned forward and gave Luz the biggest hug ever. "Thank you, Luz." She whispered into her ear. Luz returned it and softly whispered back, "No problem." </p><p>The two started to feel something. A thought that both have had, time and time again, but without knowing if the other's feelings were returned. They let go of each other for a brief moment, but still held onto each other's arms tightly. Amity started first, slowly leaning in, eye closed. Luz followed, slowly leaning forward. Both felt like their heart's were going to pop right there and then from the moment of nervousness both felt. But both didn't care. And with a small bit of determination, the two kissed. Their first kiss. </p><p>Luz had only ever written what a first kiss had felt like, but now, she really needed to rewrite those stories. It felt...magical. Whether that be from Amity being a witch or love was just magical in itself. </p><p>Amity didn't know what a first kiss should feel like, but now that it was happening, Amity wasn't sure where to place her feelings. They were all positive, to be sure, but there wasn't just one. It was a myriad of emotions all overlapping at once. But there was one emotion that Amity could pinpoint. Love. Overwhelming love. </p><p>The two moved away, with the feeling of the kiss still lingering on their lips. "...Woah." was all Luz could say. All thoughts had been drained and their head was empty. "So..." Amity said. "Are... are we official now?" Luz grinned, and gave Amity a small kiss on the cheek. "Of course." Luz whispered. The two smiled at each other. </p><p>"I love you, Amity Blight."</p><p>"I love you Luz Noceda."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last chapter soon guys! Hope you enjoyed this one! I think this may be the longest chapter of this so far.</p><p>~ Chaos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue: Golden Daylight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda hadn't seen the girls in a few hours, assuming they were still on their date. She didn't want to be a bother. By Titan, that was the last thing she wanted to do. But since they hadn't come down in hours, Eda was starting to get a little antsy. But it was fine. She would let the girls have their space... but what if something happened? 'Titan, I'm turning into a mother.' she thought bitterly to herself. Sighing, she sunk back into the couch and sipped on some apple blood. </p><p>Minutes passed by like seconds, and now Eda was on the edge of breaking down. 'Okay, that's it. I'm going to check on them.' she thought. She placed her cup down on the coffee table, and got up from her seat. She quickly walked up the stairs, her thoughts growing more concerned. By Titan, it was nearly morning, for crying out loud! What were those girls up to? </p><p>She made her way down the hall upstairs and peeked into each room. So far, the girls were nowhere to be found. So where the heck were they? Finally, Eda made her way to the ladder that brought her to the roof of the Owl House. When she got up there, her worried thoughts were immediately soothed by the sight before her. The two girls had fallen asleep on each other, which was a very cliché thing to see and do. But the two girls looked peaceful, with Luz protectively wrapping  arms around Amity. Amity's head lay on Luz's chest and the two girls almost seemed to be breathing in synch...</p><p>"Okay, Clawthrone, that's enough." She whispered aloud to herself. She turned around to head back down, smiling as she did.</p><p>The golden daylight of a new day shone upon the two girls. Maybe it was symbolic, or maybe it was just morning. Whatever it was, both girls knew, even in slumber, that from now on, their lives would be better and happier than ever.</p><p> </p><p>And to think, that this whole thing started with Azura. </p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for reading! I know this epilogue was short, but I really wanted to wrap up the story in a nice little bow, ha ha. </p><p>I just wanted to take this time to thank you for the great comments and the support you've given me. You all are so wonderful and I'm really grateful that you all took the time to be invested in this book like I was. </p><p>With that being said, thank you guys so much for reading, and have a nice day!</p><p>~ Chaos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>